Los secretos del Círculo-El amor es para dos
by regina.herondale
Summary: ¿Seguros de que nos contaron la historia bien? En esta serie parte de Los secretos del Círculo vemos las vidas de Amatis, Celine y Stephen y sus conflictos relacionados con el amor, con las relaciones que llevan los unos con los otros
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Stephen I know looks can be decieving_

_But I know I saw a light in you…_

Celine Montclaire caminó por el camino que llegaba hasta el punto de encuentro del Círculo de Raziel. Se adentró por el bosque siguiendo el camino. Se paró en frente de un árbol, una jacaranda que empezaba a tener sus hojas violetas. Volteó de nuevo hacia el camino a oir pasos acercándose. Vio a Stephen Herondale acercándose a ella. Stephen Herondale era probablemente el chico más lindo que había conocido. Tenía cabello dorado como el sol y unos ojos verdes tan resplandecientes… era muy amable y lindo con todos. Sonrió al ver a Celine.

-Hola, Celi-dijo Stephen

Celine adoraba como le decía Celi, con una voz cálida y confortable.

-Hola-respondió ella sonriendo-. ¿Cómo va tu brazo?

Stephen se había lastimado el brazo una semana antes con icor de demonio. Celine lo había curado.

-Bien, supongo-dijo el-. Tal vez deberías checármelo una vez más.

-Claro, cuando lleguemos a casa de Valentine lo haré.

Stephen asintió y siguieron caminando en silencio, lanzándose silenciosas y alegres miradas de vez en cuando.

Cuando llegaron la junta ya había empezado. Al entrar los veinte pares de ojos los miraron detenidamente, unos pícaros, otros irritados, otros molestos, aunque la mayoría con una mezcla de alegría y compañerismo.

-Vaya, al fin llegan los tortolitos-Bromeó Michael Wayland.

Celine y Stephen cruzaron miradas voltearon rápidamente para otro lado. Celine notó que le ardían las mejillas. La insinuación de que podían ser algo era inútil. Es cierto que eran buenos amigos y que Celine tenía un _crush _en Stephen pero no pasaba de eso.

-Muy gracioso Michael-contestó Stephen.

Valentine carraspeó.

-Bueno creo que es tiempo de salir a almorzar algo-dijo dando por levantada la sesión.

Todos se levantaron y pasaron de largo a Celine y a Stephen, excepto Valentine y Jocelyn. Jocelyn le dedicó una agradable sonrisa a Celine y después se alejó.

-Stephen, ¿Nos dejarías hablar un momento?-Valentine dijo más como orden que como pregunta.

-Oh, claro-dijo el dedicándole una mirada a Celine y dejándolos solos.

Celine estaba bastante nerviosa, Valentine nunca le pedía hablar a solas.

-Así que… tú y Herondale ¿no?- Dijo divertido Valentine.

Celine sintió el calor subirle a las mejillas.

-Solo somos amigos-dijo ella, tratando de sonar casual.

-Si, claro-contradijo Valentine.

-Lo digo en serio- Celine cruzó los brazos.

-Stephen te come con la mirada, pregúntale a cualquiera en el círculo y te dirá lo mismo, yo solo te digo-Valentine dejó escapar una sonrisilla al ver que Celine lo miraba entre sorprendida e incómoda-. Las chicas van tras de el en turbas, y el solo te mira a ti…deberías aprovechar la oportunidad, querida.

-Yo…-Celine se quedó con la respuesta en la boca pues en ese momento entró Jocelyn a la habitación.

-El almuerzo esta listo-anunció-. Será mejor que vengan.

Valentine asintió y abandonó la habitación no sin antes darle un beso e la mejilla a Jocelyn.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le preguntó Jocelyn a Celine-. Pareces…distraída

-¿Tú crees que le gusto a Stephen?-soltó Celine.

-¿Stephen? ¿Stephen Herondale?-Jocelyn rio-. Pues claro…

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se le nota?- la cuestionó de nuevo la chica, jugueteando con un mechón de su rubio pelo.

-Definitivamente-dijo Jocelyn-. Te desnuda con la mirada, cuando hablas te mira como si fueras la única en la habitación, cuando no estás en las reuniones le pregunta a todo el mundo por ti, y…si no mal recuerdo…el te enseñó como sostener apropiadamente un cuchillo serafín y fue tu tutor para como cinco materias en la escuela…asi que si, si se nota.

Celine se ruborizó de nuevo, era cierto, Stephen la ayudaba mucho, quizás demasiado.

-Y a ti te gusta también, no lo niegues-dijo Jocelyn-. Eso de no dejar que nadie le vende las heridas o le cure las fracturas y los esguinces…enseñarle a usar el arco con total precisión, no creo que sea coincidencia…

Celine sonrió.

-Puede ser…-respondió ella.

-Deberías invitarlo al baile de las chicas invitan…-sugirió Jocelyn

Celine asintió. Tal vez lo haría.

Stephen se sentó a almorzar al lado de Amatis Graymark. Celine se sentó con Regina Nightwine, otra chica que era nueva en el círculo, las dos chicas se volvieron buenas amigas desde que Regina se había unido al Círculo. Las chicas lanzaron unas risitas en medio del almuerzo, nadie las escuchó, todos estaban hablando, pero Stephen si las notó, Celine volteó hacia su dirección y sostuvieron la mirada por varios segundos, los interrumpió Amatis, que le estaba hablando a Stephen.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-Preguntó Amatis, sacando a Stephen de sus "asuntos".

-Si, ajá- le respondió Stephen, dándole el avión*

-Me estas ignorando…-mencionó Amatis

Stephen la siguió ignorando y le lanzó una pregunta.

-¿Crees que le guste a Celine?

Amatis lo miró algo sorprendida por la pregunta ¿Qué no era bastante obvio?

-Ah…claro-Amatis sacudió la cabeza dándose cuenta de que parecía que lo decía por que sí-. Bastante yo diría.

Stephen iba a preguntar otra cosa cuando las voz de Michael los interrumpió.

-A ver, a ver, como que no hemos tenido diversión en bastante tiempo-empezó Michael-. ¿Por qué no jugamos botella?

Las veinte voces de chicos y chicas desde los 17 hasta los 21 años gritaron, silbaron y aplaudieron en aprobación. Pronto, se habían sentado en el suelo y tenían una mesa baja pero muy amplia delante de ellos, se colocaron en círculo y el juego dio comienzo.

Stephen solo deseaba algo con todo su ser. Un beso de Celine.

*Dar el avión: Hacer caso omiso, ignorar "amablemente".


	2. Chapter 2

_Fanfic Capítulo 2: "Botella"_

Mientras la botella giraba y giraba, habían pasado tantas cosas, los chicos se habían besado entre ellos, un chico le declaró su amor a otra chica y otros de plano, tuvieron que conseguirse una habitación.

-Esto ya se volvió aburrido…-mencionó una de las chicas en un punto del juego.

-Todos sabemos que te parece asi porque te ha tocado besar a todos los chicos excepto al que te gusta, Sasha-dijo Luke Garroway, refiriéndose a Logan Nightshade chico que le gustaba a Sasha.

Regina le lanzó una mirada asesina a Sasha, Logan era el novio de Regina. Celine observó como las chicas se miraban intensamente la una a la otra; Logan se removía incómodo en su silla y los demás miembros del círculo observaban para ver cual de las chicas explotaba primero.

-Bien-dijo Michael interrumpiendo el silencio incómodo-. Sigamos.

La botella giró otra vez, tal vez la última vez en aquel día, la botella escogió a Celine y a Stephen.

En ese momento, todos, absolutamente todos contuvieron la respiración.

Celine se acercó a Stephen, el corazón acelerado, la respiración cortándosele. Subió la mirada y vio sus ojos azules Sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, Celine se mordió el labio ligeramente. La expectación creciente de los espectadores se notaba en el aire. Cuando se besaron, para Celine y Stephen los gritos de aprobación del círculo, las miradas, la habitación, todo desapareció. Al principio, Stephen la besó con dulzura, luego con desesperación. Celine guió las manos de Stephen de su cabello a su cintura, todavía besándose intensamente.

-¡Consíganse un cuarto!-gritó Luke y todos rieron

Celine y Stephen se separaron, Celine bajó la vista. Stephen volteó a otro lado. Celine sintió las mejillas ardiéndole.

Pero…de repente pasó algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba. Todos aplaudieron. Celine volteó a un lado al otro, observado los aplausos de aprobación del Círculo. Stephen le volvió a rodear la cintura con la mano.

Todos parecían felices, pero mientras Celine escaneaba las miradas de la sala, vio que solo había una persona que no parecía tan feliz.

Amatis Graymark la veía con rencor.

Pasaron las horas y todos se retiraron. Menos Celine y Stephen, que seguían hablando y riendo en la sala.

-Parece que ya es tarde-mencionó Valentine mirando su reloj-. Son las once y media, tal vez deberían quedarse aquí, el bosque puede ser peligroso a estas horas.

-Creo que si deberíamos-dijo Stephen

Jocelyn entró a la habitación.

-Solo no hagan mucho ruido y no me rompan nada-Jocelyn insinuó y rio.

Celine carraspeó

-Tal vez debería checar tu brazo,¿ no?-dijo Celine ignorando el comentario de Jocelyn

Stephen asintió y la guio hasta la enfermería de la mansión. Un cuarto oscuro y polvoso, donde solo se guardaban algunas cosas esenciales para curar a los que se lastimaban en la batalla.

Celine se estiró para alcanzar los remedios de la repisa cuando vio algo moverse en una de las esquinas.

-¿Stephen?-dijo Celine viendo horrorizada una esquina del oscuro cuarto en el que se encontraba la enfermería.

El chico abrió la boca para responderle pero en ese instante, un demonio saltó de la esquina y se le lanzó a Celine encima. La chica sacó un cuchillo serafín de su bota, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y el demonio le inmovilizó las muñecas estrellándola contra el suelo. Los contenedores que traía en las manos se le cayeron, estrellándose contra el piso. Stephen trataba de matar al demonio con un cuchillo serafín, pero con un brazo lastimado no había mucho que pudiera hacer. El demonio finalmente le encajó los dientes a Celine en el cuello.

Lo último que la chica vio fue a Stephen matando al demonio. Después, sintió el veneno del demonio alcanzarle el corazón.


End file.
